


i couldn't utter my love when it counted

by fineosaur



Series: Arya x Gendry Week 2019 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arya x Gendry Week 2019, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sort Of, arya not so much, axgweek2019, gendry's ready to take their relationship further, they accidentally have sex one night, title is lyrics from the hozier song 'shrike'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineosaur/pseuds/fineosaur
Summary: Best friends, Arya and Gendry accidentally sleep together, forcing a wedge between them when Arya refuses to admit her feelings.





	i couldn't utter my love when it counted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **Because I Can**  
sadly, Arya x Gendry Week comes to an end. hope you all enjoyed it! here's a short one.

To be woken up by the unfamiliar feeling of someone curled up near him was unusual. Dark brown hair was tangled and splayed across his arm as a woman slept upon his bare chest. Gendry could feel the steady rhythm of her breathing against his chest, raising the hairs littered on his torso. It took a moment for memories of the previous night to flood his head, realising who it was sleeping in his bed, naked. He gently weaved his fingers through her hair, caressing the head that rested on him. _Arya. What had they done?_ He asked himself, despite the very vivid images playing over in his mind, making it hard to remain still as more of his body woke up with him. He recalled the sounds she made, the way she chanted his name in reverence as he brought her pleasure. He recalled the feeling of having her astride him, rolling her hips as he held her in place by the small of her back. Gendry’s hand stilled as he groaned inwardly at the thought of how it felt to be inside her. _How had they let this happen?_

Slowly, he could tell she was waking up. The hand rested on his chest along with her head started roaming as she woke up to her surroundings. Her head snapped up to look at him, then suddenly her whole body had moved up and off him. Arya sat up near him, eyes widening in shock at the sight of him. Gendry couldn’t help but stare at her, she was naked in his bed. The motion of her sitting up had made her breasts visible to him, her hair unbound but too short to give any modesty. He noticed the purplish bruises he had littered over her one breast and neck, turning red at the memories of it. She opened her mouth in an attempt to articulate her thoughts but her words betrayed her in silence.

Gendry sat up as well, covers falling down to his lap, still concealing part of him. “Listen, I know this wasn’t exactly meant to happen.” He started before he was cut off.

”_Wasn’t exactly meant to happen?_” She repeated, voice rising an octave higher than her usual tone. “This never should have happened. God, what were we thinking? This is awful.” Arya refuted. She slid off the bed, unashamed of her nakedness but searching for her clothes.

”Hang on, I know this was unexpected but it wasn’t _awful_” Gendry countered, getting out of bed as well, looking for his own clothing.

Arya turned to him, eyeing his naked body before continuing her search. He threw a clean t-shirt of his at her and watched her pull it on. “Gendry, we’re best friends. _Best friends don’t fuck_.” She stated, hands gesticulating to show her anger.

”I’d say that was more than just fucking, Arya.” He told her, recalling the was she held his face and stared into his eyes when he was on top of her. He pulled on a pair of shorts before walking towards her. She avoided his eyes, choosing to stare at the floor instead as she bit her lip. “Arya. Arya _look at me_.”

Her eyes met his as she looked up at him, lower lip still caught between her lips. “Gendry…” She started but the sentence was left unsaid as her eyes trailed over his half naked body. She swallowed heavily, as her eyes watched his lips and went back to meet his eyes.

”No, finish what you want to say.”

”We’re friends, this shouldn’t have happened.” She reiterated.

”Tell me, last night meant nothing to you. Tell me it was just a meaningless fuck and I’ll drop it. But if there’s even the slightest chance that this could go somewhere.” He demanded, his tone more authoritative

”Last night meant nothing to me, it was a meaningless fuck.” She told him, grey gaze searing into his eyes as her voice cracked at the end of her response. He could see the tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

Gendry exhaled loudly, gathering his thoughts and accepting what he knew to be a lie. “Okay then.” He conceded, walking towards his wardrobe to take out a clean t-shirt for himself. She watched him as she was frozen and rooted to her spot, standing in the middle of his room. She saw the red scratches that marked his back, thoughts of the night prior making her mind fuzzy. Before he closed his wardrobe, Arya already gathered what she could of her things and made her way out of his flat. Only thing on her mind being trying to get home before she made another reckless decision. 

Driving home, she found herself wondering what it was about her friendship with Gendry taking a step further made her so scared. Arya felt so much for Gendry, love even. Something held her back. It wasn't him, she was sure of it. _Gendry was different_, she could trust him. It was herself she couldn't trust.

Gendry stood in his flat, wondering what would be in store for their friendship after the night they had. He tried cursing himself inwardly at his insistence that there might be something else, other than just friendship between them. He couldn’t because although he may have made things worse, at least he could admit his feelings rather than allowing it to consume him. _Because he could._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading, be it this fic or even any of my other ones for the week. this was so much fun, i look forward to next year.  
in the meantime, i have plenty of fics up and in the works you can read if you've enjoyed these ones.  
follow me on my tumblr for a bunch of nonsense  
\- fineosaur


End file.
